Loving You IS So Special
by magical Sheela
Summary: Proloog en Hoofdstuk 1!Daimy is een eigen karakter, gemixt met karakters die aan J.K. Rowling toebehoren
1. Proloog En Nieuwe Thuis

Proloog

Daimy was altijd een vrolijke meid. Goedlachs, vrolijk en liefdevol. Natuurlijk alleen maar tegen volbloed tovenaars. De modderbloedjes? Daar moet ze niks van hebben. Liefdevol vooral voor haar vader, want haar moeder was al vroeg gestorven. Te vroeg. Nu is ze 16 en is er op een plotse manier weer iemand van belang haar ontnomen. Haar vader! Hoe weet ze niet. Eerst moest ze van het ministerie naar een weeshuis voor tovenaarskinderen. Daar zat ze echter niet lang. Een week na haar aankomst, werd ze al geadopteerd. Nu zit ze er al 2 dagen.

Hoofdstuk 1: Nieuwe Thuis

"Hier zit ik nu," denkt Daimy, die in haar nieuwe kamer zit. Die kamer is bijna volledig groen, met een groot venster, om de kamer te verlichten. De kamer heeft een grote omvang, aangezien er niet veel instaat: een bed, bureau, twee stoelen, een kleerkast en een nachtkastje, die zo te zien nog afdankertjes waren ook! Ze probeerde te bedenken van waar de spullen vandaan zouden komen. Maar ze lang kan ze niet denken, want er klinkt een gil door het gigantische huis.   
"Daimy, kom naar beneden, NU," gilt een vrouwenstem. Daimy herkent de stem als die van haar pleegmoeder.  
"Ja, ik kom al," roept ze terug. Daimy verlaat haar kamer en loopt de gang in. In de gang hangen vele foto's en schilderijen, " Waarschijnlijk van familieleden" denkt Daimy. De muren van de gang zijn in een soort gebroken geel, lichtgeel. Daimy loopt de marmeren trap af en liep de woonkamer binnen.  
"Ah, daar ben je, eindelijk!" zegt Katerine haar moeder, als Daimy de kamer binnenkwam.  
"Dit, is je nieuwe broer of beter gezegd je eerste broer," informeert haar nieuwe vader die Peter Kwast heet. Hij wijst de jongen aan. Daimy bekijkt de jongen goed. Hij is lang, breed, en zijn haar is op stekeltjes en zijn armen zijn zo lang dat ze aapachtig waren.  
"Ik ben Karel, Karel Kwast," zegt hij.  
"Ik heet Daimy," zegt Daimy.  
Er volgde een stilte, waarin Daimy voelt dat Karel haar aan het bekijken is.  
Uiteindelijk onderbrak 'haar' moeder de stilte:  
"Daimy en Karel, morgen gaan we naar de WegisWeg."  
"Hoezo? We hebben onze lijsten van school nog niet gekregen," reageerd Karel verbaasd.  
"Nee, dat bedoel ik ook niet, ik bedoel dat we ter ere van Daimy een feest gaan geven en je voorstellen aan goede mensen. we gaan op de WegisWeg gewaden kopen," ze zegt de zin met de nadruk op goede.  
"Ahh, nu begrijp ik het," zegt Karel, een beetje traag van begrip.  
"Het feest is morgen avond, dus ga je vanavond maar vroeg naar bed, want we willen vroeg naar de WegIsWeg," informeert Peter haar nogmaals.  
"OK, dan ga ik nu maar naar boven," besluit Daimy.  
"Goed, we zullen je roepen voor het avondmaal liefje," zegt Katerine liefdevol. Daimy verlaat de woonkamer en spurt naar haar slaapkamer. Versuft laat ze zich neerploffen op haar bed.  
Ze moet haar tranen in bedwang houden. Ze vind dat ze in een goede familie terecht gekomen is, maar ze is nog niet helemaal over de dood haar vader heen. Het is nog te vers. Ze wou hem nog zoveel vertellen, ze wou nog zoveel met hem doen. En opeens...Kan het allemaal niet meer. Ze hoort het stemmetje van haar vader in haar hoofd; het zinnetje dat hij altijd tegen haar zei: "Ik heb je sterk gemaakt, en dat moet je altijd zijn, nooit treuren" herrinnert het stemmetje haar aan haar vaders woorden. Toen besluit Daimy er het beste van te maken. Ze hoort Katerine "eten!" roepen, en beantwoordt het terug met een:" Ik kom eraan." Ze stond op en verlaat haar kamer - voor de zoveelste keer die dag - en gaat richting de eerkamer. Na het eten besluit ze naar haar kamer te gaan en nog wat te lezen, ze wenst iedereen alvast een "goede nacht," en gaat de trap op. In haar kamer nestelt ze zich in bed en neemt een boek. Het gaat over Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, ze had het boek 2 dagen geleden als welkomscadeautje gekregen, omdat haar ouders wisten dat ze altijd naar Beauxbatons is geweest en dus nu voor de eerste keer naar Zweinsten gaat. Ze leest en voor dat ze het goed doorheeft valt ze met het boek in haar handen in slaap. Ze ziet niet meer dat Katerine en Peter nog eens naar haar kwamen kijken.


	2. Hoodstuk 2: Gewaden kopen & laatste

Hoofstuk 2: Gewaden kopen en de laatstevoorbereidingen!

Daimy word vroeg wakker, aangezien het nog donker is buiten. Ze werpt een blik op haar wekker. Half acht. Het is nog vroeg maar ze bedenkt dat beter ze kan opstaan en haar gaan klaarmaken. Want vandaag gaat ze immers voor de eerste keer naar de Wegisweg. Ze loopt de gang op en herinnert zich dat ze de badkamer niet weet zijn. Ze besluit om te wachten tot ze iemand op de gang hoort. Ze draait zich om en wou net haar kamer binnen gaan toen ze iemand "Daimy" hoort roepen. Daimy kijkt verschrikt om en ziet Peter staan.  
"Wat doe jij hier nou?" vraagt hij toen hij zie dat hij haar aandacht heeft.  
"Nou ik was al wakker, en dacht om een douche te nemen, tot dat ik net bedacht dat ik de badkamer niet weet zijn", antwoord Daimy luchtig.   
"Ach jah, dat hebben we je allemaal nog niet getoond, gisteren" zegt Peter, die nu pas merkt dat ze het niet getoond hebben.  
"Nou, neem de spullen die je nodig hebt en ik toon je de badkamer."  
"Ok, zo terug", met die woorden Daimy loopt de kamer in, grist haar spullen en verschijnt weer in de gang.  
"Volg maar", zegt Peter, wanneer Daimy weer op de gang verschijnt. Ze lopen door verschillende gangen terwijl Peter wat over de geschiedenis van het huis vertelt:  
"Dit huis staat hier al sinds de 18 de eeuw, maar het staat hier nog steeds. Het huis wordt volgens traditie doorgeven van vader op zoon. Als de zoon 17 wordt mag hij zijn intrek nemen en vertrekken de ouders naar een ander huis, tenzij dat het de wil is van de zoon dat zijn familie bij hem blijft.", vervolgt Peter. Er viel een korte stilte waarin Daimy de informatie nog eens doorneemt.   
"Dit huis heeft zelfs stand gehouden tijdens de oorlog met Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemt-Mag-Worden. Dat was een tijd." Hij zwijgt even, alsof hij met een goede herrinering eraan terug denkt en zegt toen:  
"Maar hier is de badkamer. De weg naar je kamer, de keuken, de woonkamer, en de eetkamer zal je wel vinden niet?"   
Daimy knikt terwijl ze "Euhm, ja hoor" mompelt. Ze betwijfelt of ze nog wel de weg zal vinden, het is hier zo immens groot!  
Daimy gaat de badkamer binnen en sluit de deur af.  
"Wat een badkamer", denkt ze bij zichzelf.  
Er staat een linnenkast die tot aan het plafond met handdoeken bezaait is, een kast vol met verschillende zepen, een immens groot bad en wat verder een douche. Er was nog zoveel plaats over dat je in het midden van de badkamer nog een wilde tango kan dansen als je dat wilt. Net toen Daimy dit bedenkt ziet ze een radio staan. Ze bekijkt de radio wat beter en ziet dat het al een oude radio is. Maar het gekke vind ze dat er helemaal geen knoppen aan de radio zijn. Daimy probeert om de radio op gang te krijgen:  
"Doe iets! Speel! Hallo! Werk!". Niets werkt.  
"Nouja, dan ga ik maar douche". De radio springt aan. "He, wat is me dat nou"? Ze zegt nog eens "douche" en de radio springt weer uit. Zo werkt het dus denkt ze, goed dat ik dat weet. Ze zegt nog eens "douche". De radio speelt weer en Daimy zet de douche aan, kleed zich uit en stapt erin. Ze hoort dat de omroepster net het nieuwe lied van de zangeres Celine Mervina omroept het heet 'dromen'. De eerst klanken komen uit de boxen. Daimy besteed er zelf geen aandacht aan. Net toen de laatste klanken uit de boxen komen is Daimy klaar. Ze stapt uit de douche en begint zich af te drogen en aan te kleden. Daarna borstelt ze haar haar en bekijkt zichzelf kritisch in de spiegel. Ze nam voor dat ze dringend nieuwe make-up moest kopen want zonder make-up is ze niets!  
Ze hoort iemand aan de deur murmelen, dus doet ze die open. In de deuropening staat niemand minder dan... Karel:  
"Ow, sorry, ik vond het al raar dat de badkamer op slot was. Ik kom later wel terug." zegt Karel, met een rode blos.  
"Nou, het geeft niet, hoor. Ik ben toch klaar, dus dan kan je nu wel gaan", antwoord ze.  
"Oh, goed. Man en pap zijn al in de keuken"

Daimy neemt haar spullen, glipt de badkamer uit. Ze dropt haar spullen in haar kamer toen ze voorbij kwam, en gaat zo door naar de keuken. Toen ze daar aankwam hoorde ze haar flarden van een gesprek tussen haar ouders:   
"… zou nogthans een goed meisje voor Karel zijn, dus we kunnen haar toch uitnodigen?" vraagt Katerine, op een bijna smekende toon.  
"We zien wel, nodig maar uit', vertelt de stem die van Peter afkomstig is.  
"Park, is het niet?"  
"Yep."   
Daimy vind alsof ze aan het afluisteren is en voelt zich er niet goed bij dus gaat ze maar naar binnen.  
"Goedemorgen" zegt ze als groet.  
"Goedemorgen Daimy, lieverd," begroet Katerine haar, Peter zegt niets; die is te verdiept in de Ochtendprofeet.   
Daimy ging aan tafel zitten, die bezaait is met stapels brieven en eten. Daimy kan op de bovenste brief van de dichtbijzijnde stapel het opschrift ' De Familie Park' lezen.  
Ze kijkt vragend naar de brieven.  
"Dat zijn de uitnodigingen voor vanavond" verklaart Katrine, die blijkbaar de vragende blik van haar had gezien. Op dat moment kwam Karel binnen.  
"Ah, je bent ook al wakker" zegt Peter, die de Ochtendprofeet blijkbaar beu is.  
"Dat is goed, dan kunnen jullie vlug eten en dan kunnen we naar de wegisweg" zegt Katrine aanvullend.

Daimy en Korzel beginnen aan het ontbijt. Al vlug zijn ze klaar. Ze nemen hun mantels en doen die aan, haar moeder neemt de stapel brieven en ze gaan naar de open haard.  
"Daimy, ga jij eerst, dan volg ik, dan Karel en dan Peter" zegt Katerine uitleggend, terwijl ze een potje met glinsterend poeder voorhield. Daimy nam een snuifje poeder, ging in de haars staan en zei "De wegisweg". Uit reflex doet Daimy haar ogen toe, en 2 seconden later kwam ze slippend tot stilstand in de Lekke Ketel. Niet veel later arriveerd de rest van de familie  
ook. Ze gaan met zijn allen naar Goudrijp, de tovenaarsbank. Daimy blijft samen met Karel buiten wachten, terwijl Katerine en Peter naar de kluis geld zouden ophalen. Na een tiental minuten wachten kwamen, Katerine en Peter buiten, die zo te zien heel blij zijn dat ze terug buiten waren; Ze zijn namelijk heel wit weggetrokken!

"Schat, geeft het als ik eventjes ééntje ga drinken, om wat te bekomen?" vraagt Peter op een héél lieve toon, waar iedere vrouw voor zou vallen.  
"Ja, doe maar hoor," zegt Katerine, redelijk geïrriteerd; omdat ze met stress zit, omdat er nog zo veel gedaan moet worden en ze zo weinig tijd hebben.  
"Wij komen wel als we klaar zijn," vervolgt ze, terwijl ze naar Karel, zichzelf en mij wees. Ze zeggen gedag tegen elkaar en lopen verder.   
"Laten we eerst naar de uilenpost gaan," zegt Katerine toen, die nog altijd met de stapel brieven rondloopt, wat vrij moeilijk is aangezien de stapel brieven vrij hoog is. Ze gaan naar een winkel, die de naam de 'vliegende Uilenpost' draagt. Ze stappen binnen en trokken als gelijken hun neus op. Het stinkt er naar uilen! Ze wandelde, liepen bijna naar de toonbank, en daar verwelkomt een tovenaar met een beschermend gewaad en handschoenen hen:   
"Goedemorgen, kan ik U helpen?"  
"Ja, dat kunt u ...".de rest hoort Daimy al niet meer, want ze had besloten om rond te kijken naar de uilen. Ze wandelde en bekeek de uilen. Op het einde van een rayon zat een immens grote, donker bruine-bijna zwarte-uil; ze vind dat deze er eng uitziet, en draait zich om, en kijkt recht in het gezicht van...

"Karel, je laat me schrikken!" zegt ze bedeesd.  
"Sorry, ik wou je net roepen toen je je omdraaide. En wil je me niet Karel noemen? Noem me maar Kwast, al men vrienden doen dat."  
"Ja oke, dat zal ik doen, Kwast" zegt Daimy met een speelse knipoog. Kwast lacht naar haar.  
"Jongens, we gaan!" roept Katerine.  
Ze gaan naar haar toe en liepen de winkel uit. Daimy snuift de verse en ademlucht diep in, ze ziet dat Kwast en Katerine het ook doen.  
"Zo binnnen een uurtje zijn de brieven bezorgt. Laten we nu om de galagewaden gaan," zegt Katerine, en ze loopt met een snelle pas verder.  
"Het is wel een zenuwpees" denkt Daimy.  
Opeens stopt Katerine, en Daimy moet remmen om te beletten dat ze tegen haar opbotst. Ze stapt de winkel binnen en Kwast en Daimy volgen haar. Ze leest nog vlug de naam: Madame Mallekin's Gewaden. In de winkel kwam onmiddelijk een dame op hen afgelopen met de vraag of ze kon helpen.  
"Ja, Ik zoek een gewaad voor mijn zoon én dochter" zegt Katerine vlug.  
Toen voelde Daimy een schok. Een leuke schok weliswaar maar toch, Katerine had haar zojuist haar dochter genoemd. Dat deed deugd. Zo weet ze dat ze gewaardeerd word, en dat voelt goed. De dame had ondertussen een tweede bediende gevraagt die met Kwast zou meegaan. Ze gaan naar een aparte ruimte, waar een bordje 'Galagewaden' ophing. Daimy moet op een stoeltje staan, zodat het lint kan meten. Ondertussen zegt de bediende: '... U heeft ook mooie groene ogen, een goede lichaamsbouw,..." Ondertussen was het lint gestopt met meten.  
"Ja juffrouw, komt u maar van het stoeltje, ik ga een aantal gewaden halen." met die woorden vertrekt ze en komt een paar tellen later terug.  
"Zo, neem er maar eentje uit en pas maar."  
Daimy neemt een donkergroen gewaad en gaat het pashokje in. Toen het gewaad perfect zit ging ze het hokje terug uit.  
"Nou, wat vinden jullie?" vraagt ze.  
"Wouw, dat is prachtig" zegt Katerine, die onder de indruk was. De bediende knikt overeenstemmend.  
"Nou laat ik dan zeggen dat ik deze neem," zegt Daimy met een lach omdat de twee dames onder de indruk waren.  
"Goed, dat is beslist." zegt Katerine, ook lachend "Laten we nu kijken of het bij Karel ook zo simpel is gegaan. Ze gaan terug naar het onthaal en zien dat Kwast al staat te wachten. Katerine betaalt beiden gewaden en ze verlaten de winkel. Daimy ging vlug naast Katerine lopen en zegt:  
"Bedankt voor de jurk, maar moet ik ze niet zelf betalen?"  
"WAT"? roept Katerine verontwaardigt, zodat er enkele mensen omkeken. "Wat vroeg je? Terugbetalen? Zelf betalen? Hoe durf je dat te vragen? Dat wil ik helemaal niet!" zegt Katerine, nu met bedeesde stem.   
"Sorry, wou je niet kwaad maken" zegt Daimy verontschuldigend.  
"Ik ben niet boos, ik was aleen maar geschrokken, maar goed. Laten we maar terug naar huis gaan. Er is nog veel te doen." zegt ze terwijl ze op weg was naar de kroeg, waar Peter zit.  
"Maar mam, doen de huiselven het voorbereidend werk niet?" vraagt Kwast verbaasd.  
"Ja, maar je weet ik wil alles nog eens controleren" antwoort Katerine haastig.  
Toen ze in de kroeg aankwamen, was Daimy een beetje buiten adem; ze moest hard lopen om Katrine goed te kunnen bijhouden. Peter komt gauw naar hen toe, en ze kunnen vertrekken. Vijf minuten later is iedereen thuis.   
Katerine is nerveus en laaiend, sommige dingen waren nog niet helemaal af, en Katerine dacht dat de huiselven het al vergeten waren. Ze ging de tuin bekijken die ook versierd zou worden en wou naar buiten lopen:  
"Aja, Karel en Daimy, ga jullie elk al klaarmaken. Karel neem jij de badkamer helemaal boven? Dan kan Daimy die van vanochtend nemen." en met die woorden loopt ze de tuin in.   
Daimy en Kwast nemen hun gewaad en gaan elk naar een badkamer. Daimy had een paar keer een verkeerde deur genomen, maar uiteindelijk kwam ze toch in de badkamer terecht. Ze had nog maar net haar gewaad aan getrokken of ze hoorde iemand aan de deur kloppen:  
"Daimy, mag ik binnen komen?" vroeg de stem door de deur. Daimy merkte dat het Katerine is die voor de deur staat.  
"Ja hoor, kom maar."   
Ze komt binnen en bekijkt Daimy.  
"Mooi" beaamt ze "Maar er mag nog wel wat make-up bij. En je haren die zal ik ook even doen."  
Ze leidt Daimy naar een stoel en begintmet de make-up. Daarna steekt ze Daimy haar haren door middel van een handige spreuk, op zodat ze de hele avond goed zouden zitten.  
"Zo, dat is goed"   
Daimy bekeek zichzelf in de speigel en keurde zichzelf goed. Ze bedankte Katerine, maar die wuifde ze weg.  
"Zo Daimy binnen een half uurtje komen de gasten. We brengen de gasten naar de zaal, en daarna stellen we jou aan hen voor. Karel zal je komen halen en je begeleiden. Goed?"  
Daimy knikt dat ze het begrepen heeft, en Katerine verlaat de badkamer. Daimy voelt zich desondanks nerveus. Na een tijdje hoort ze beneden stemmen en muziek en Daimy bedenkt dat het bijna aan haar is. Na nog een paar minuten wachten kwam Kwast haar halen. Bovenaan de trap laat hij Daimy alleen achter.  
"Nee, blijf bij mij," smeekt ze.  
"Dat gaat niet, je moet alleen komen, relax het zal wel lukken, ik heb het ook moeten doen."zegt hij geruststellend, maar het helpt niet. Kwast gaat naar beneden en Daimy blijft bovenaan de trap wachten. Opeens hoort ze een magisch versterkte stem:


End file.
